


Team Sides

by Trinz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But Does Not Take Place In the MHA Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Contains Quirks, Gen, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racebending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: If there was one thing Logan loved more than pure knowledge, it was quirks and everything about them- how they worked, how they manifested, to everything else. And, the single profession where quirks were put most in display was heroism, which was how Logan found herself applying to join the ACHU hero course.
Kudos: 8





	Team Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Sides-centric but egos from other Youtubers are present to fill out the roster. I also change up the lore of the MHA universe quite a bit- quirks are the same, but this takes place in America and how America handles quirk usage and laws is different from the way Japan does.

“Hey- watch it!”

Logan craned her head upwards in time to see a man with, what appeared to be, a type of wind quirk rushing past others in the pedestrian skyway. The woman that he passed, that was herself walking on air, flipped him off and behind them a winged man flying next to a boy wearing a skyway training permit jacket shook both their heads at them.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards Alachua County Hero University, the best hero school in Florida, arriving exactly ten minutes before the time ACHU recommended that they show up. Signs just inside the entrance lead her towards the area for the physical quirk assessment test, and eventually she ended up inside the theater auditorium and took a seat near the front. As time passed people filtered into the auditorium and eventually someone whose gender wasn’t immediately obvious sat down next to her and deftly slid their smooth green tail through the provided hole in the seat.

“Hi, I’m Remus.” They said, cheerily. “And I’m completely unafraid to crush you in the test in order to get into this college.”

“Harming other students would result in a dramatic decrease of score.” Logan responded, meeting Remus’ candy red eyes.

“Not unless it looks like an accident.” They held out a clawed hand. “What’s your name?”

“Logan, pleasure to meet you.” She took Remus’ hand.

They vigorously shook hands. “And you, hot stuff.”

In lieu of responding Logan extracted her hand from their grip and turned back to her book.

“Too strong?” Remus asked. “I generally just say whatever’s on the top of my head- like your hair.”

Logan reflexively ran a hand through her short dark blue hair. “I love it- is it natural or dyed?”

“Natural.” She eyed Remus’ brown and white hair. “I like yours as well- same question.”

“Oh, it’s natural, I have a really weird mutation that my twin brother doesn’t have.”

Logan assessed her conversation partner for a moment, taking in their light brown skin, red eyes, and the smooth green patches of skin that made itself clear on their tail and hands. “That’s actually not that uncommon in fraternal twins, I have a masters in mutant biology and quirk mutations are approximately 40% more common in the case of twins, triplets, etc, compared to non-twins.”

“Huh, so I was destined to get the short end of the stick?”

“I wouldn’t quite say that-”

She was cut off by the beginning of a presentation detailing the specifics of the quirk assessment. As it wound down Remus turned to her and held out a phone displaying their test time: 1:15 pm at Block B.

“We’re going to be testing at the same time at the same place.” Logan noted.

“Oh, that’s great, I already finished the quirk interview and the application test so this is my last step and I’m ready to be done with it.” Remus elaborated.

She nodded. “That’s the same for me as well.”

“Do you mind if I use your eyes?” They asked suddenly.

Logan blinked. “What?”

“I need to channel my quirk through someone else in order to use it, I promise it’ll only be a mild discomfort. If you don’t want to I’ll just use someone else.”

“That’s fine, as long as it doesn’t hurt.” She shrugged.

“Great!”

Immediately Logan’s eyes began to grow hotter and she blinked profusely in an attempt to banish it.

“Like I said- some mild discomfort.” They smiled and Logan noted sharp teeth before she ripped her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

“I’ll live.” Logan put her glasses back on and glanced around at the almost empty auditorium.

“We should probably leave and head towards Block B.”

Remus glanced at their phone. “Yeah, I think we’re the first round of people to be tested.”

New signs had appeared in the corridors, pointing towards different blocks, and they both followed them to their destination.

“Oh, like I said before, Logan, there’ll be no mercy once this starts.”

“That’s fine, we’re all competing to join the hero course so I’d expect nothing less.”

"Good!"

A woman in a tracksuit with the ACHU logo entered the room and quickly began explaining the quirk test. In short, they would all be sent into a makeshift street filled with volunteer actors playing as villains and civilians and they would be tasked to 'capture' villains and 'rescue' civilians. They would be judged by how they responded to each situation and used their quirks. And then, they were released into the fake city.

A few people with movement quirks sped off into the city including, to Logan's surprise, Remus, who quite suddenly was in possession of a jetpack.

Immediately Logan broke off from the pack by taking an immediate left while most others dove further into the city. Her decision resulted in her running down a ruined street closely followed by a dark-skinned man with a hat and an extremely long whip-like tail wrapped around his waist. He caught her eyes when she glanced at him and shrugged.

"I liked the way you were going." He explained.

"That's fine, strength in numbers, American heroism is very team based so I don't imagine we'll be looked upon unfavorably in this examination for teaming up."

He smiled. "Name's Illinois and I didn't really think that hard about it."

"Logan, and I can do the thinking."

"You got an intelligence quirk or something?"

"No." She shook her head. "I call my quirk 'Voice of Reason' and it's a voice activated quirk, I can make people that hear my voice hyperfocus on me and I can perform low level hypnotism in that state."

"Fancy, all I've got is my tail."

Before Logan could respond a man in his twenties appeared out of thin air in front of them.

"Heroes! I won't let you pass this street! Approach if you dare!" He disappeared just as abruptly as he had appeared.

Illinois swiftly uncurled his tail and in the blink of an eye shot it out and a loud crack cut through the air when it reached its full length. A yelp ran through the air directly afterward.

"He's invisible."

"Good deduction." Logan squinted at the area the shout had originated. "I need a target to use my quirk, or else I'm just demanding that air focuses on me."

"How much do you need to see of him?" Illinois asked.

"Even a silhouette should be enough, I just need to see where he is."

The man dropped his long tail to the ground and immediately began stirring up the dusty street.

"Hey!" Their opponent exclaimed.

Logan snapped her head towards the sound and spotted a disturbance in the airborne dirt. "Look at me."

She felt her quirk activated but there was no way to immediately tell if she had aimed successfully.

"Say something."

"Something." Her target responded

Illinois snorted.

"Become visible." The man popped into the visible light spectrum.

Illinois' tail wrapped around him and Logan released her quirk.

"Wha-" He glanced around, disorientated, before realizing his predicament. "I forfeit, this battle is yours, please let me go."

"Of course." Illinois loosened his tail and brought it back to himself.

"I'm going to go backstage now, have fun with the test." Their defeated opponent waved goodbye and began walking into a building.

Logan looked back at Illinois. "We shouldn't stick together forever, it would be beneficial to our evaluations to be separate for most of the exam."

He nodded. "Nice seeing you, then, hope to see you in class."

"You as well."

She watched as he took off jogging and took a right at the end of the block. Logan continued through the fake street crossroads at a light jog until a voice cried out into the air.

"Help!"

Logan was indirectly reminded that the actors hired to act as civilians and villains were simply people that found the ad and were given fifty bucks to be there for a half hour and not actual actors.

"Hello?" She shouted back.

"Help!" The woman's voice repeated, coming from a nearby collapsed building.

Logan approached the building and realized that at some point her eyes had stopped being uncomfortably warm.

"Where are you?" She called out. "I'm here to help."

"I can see your shoes!"

Logan dropped to the ground and peered through the collapsed structure. She quickly spotted a woman with small horns laying on the ground.

"Is there any way to get you out?" Voice of Reason activated as Logan peered at her.

"Yeah, the prop has a release mechanism behind me, if you hit that it'll lift up."

Logan stood up and made her way to the other side of the rubble as her quirk's hyperfocus was broken. "Thank you..?"

"Alyssa." The woman replied. "And I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"My quirk made you tell the truth, and if that's the easiest way to release you I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." She explained.

"That's fine by me, the quicker I get out of here the quicker I get on to the rest of my day."

Logan found the release mechanism Alyssa mentioned cleverly hidden amongst the rubble and wasted no time flipping the switch. A hydraulic hiss filled the air as the fake rubble shifted and allowed Alyssa to crawl out and stand up.

"Thanks." She waved goodbye. "Good luck."

Not sparing any time to watch the woman leave Logan continued jogging down the street. To her right a couple of testers ran towards her as she crossed a street. They shouted something unintelligible at their distance, heads angled towards something behind her.

She turned around to see another faux villain appearing from a nearby building.

"Hey!" Logan shouted at them, activating her quirk in the same moment.

Immediately the villain's head snapped towards her but before she could issue another command the other two testers caught up and one opened his hand and a sonic boom erupted from it.

The sound obliterated Voice of Reason's hold on her target and their villain quickly came back to their senses.

She swore and turned to her allies. "I can't use my quirk if my target is continuously jolted out of hypnosis."

The man with the sound quirk began to sneer at her before a gust of wind knocked both of them to the ground.

"Wind quirk, or something similar." Logan noted.

His companion nodded. "You said hypnosis?"

"Essentially." Another boom threatened to burst her eardrums. "But my target can be knocked out of it by loud noises or a physical attack."

"One target?"

"Currently, yes." Logan watched as the villain kept the sound quirk out of range. "Would you be able to distract one of them long enough for me to issue a command to get them to stop?"

He nodded and before Logan could blink he raced towards the fighters, propelled by a speed quirk. The man grabbed the other tester and shoved him a couple dozen yards down the street. Before either of them had a chance to retaliate Logan shouted at the remaining villain, quickly ensnaring them in her quirk.

By the time the sound quirk man came back the villain had waved goodbye and was heading out.

"Hey- that was my villain!" He protested.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I engaged them first."

"I saw them first!"

"Regardless your quirk was ill suited for that fight and we just assisted you in the battle." She glanced around the street. "Besides, I need to continue on the exam."

As she turned to leave a hand landed on her shoulder. Shock clouded her mind for a second- in which Logan forced the man back with her a command from her quirk.

Her target blinked in shock as soon as Logan released her quirk. Instead of confronting him Logan turned and continued walking unhindered.

The rest of the exam went by in a flash; before she knew it an alarm rang through the air and a voice notified them that the exam was over.

Immediately the noises of quirks faded and a murmur of conversations replaced them. Lights appeared on the streets that pointed them to the exit.

Logan spotted Illinois and Remus lingering among a dozen others near the exit as everyone gathered. The latter glanced around the group and made eye contact with her.

A smile appeared on their face and they shoved their way over to her.

“Hey- how’d it go?” Remus asked.

“Well, I think it went well.” Logan shrugged. “I have no way to know until I receive a response so I won’t waste mental energy being anxious about it.”

“That’s smart, I guess.” They shrugged. “I’m not worried because I have an awesome quirk and I’m related to a hero.”

“Oh? Which hero?”

“The King and Dracovvitch.”

The names immediately clicked to Logan- they were a married pair of heroes that were killed by a villain over a decade ago.

“My condolences.” She said.

“Thanks, but I think it’s definitely going to give me an advantage.”

Logan nodded. “That’s likely.”

The doors blocking the exit hissed open, letting the crowd of testers out.

“I think that’s our queue to go home.” Remus commented.

“Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you, Remus, I hope to see you when the semester starts.”

They laughed. “And you, hot stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether or not I'm going to continue this fic but if I do, the other sides will be introduced next chapter, I already have their quirks figured out.


End file.
